Island Dreams
by The Halfa Wannabe
Summary: Cindy finds a necklace on her pillow one morning.


Disclaimer: I do not own Jimmy Neutron or any characters in this story.

Jimmy sat at his workbench. He had been laboring over this project for a long time. It was close to being finished and it was just a couple of days until the anniversery. He knew she wouldn't remember. Hopefully he could remind her of a better time. He made a few adjustments and it was finished. He would make sure that she got it.

2 days later

Cindy Vortex awoke early that morning. She felt strange as though there was something she should remember. A small box lay next to her on her pillow. She sat up in bed and grabbed the box. It looked like a jewelry case and when she opened it, she discovered that there was a small pendant inside. She looked at it carefully. There was a small design on it. It was a palm tree with two coconuts on a small island. She traced her finger over the design. It brought something to the edges of her mind. Then it slipped away. She noticed a small note tucked into the box.

Cindy, Let this be a reminder of our special time.  
with love from a friend.

Cindy dressed quickly and thundered down the stairs. Her parents were eating breakfast and never noticed as she left the house to head toward school. She saw Libby walking down the street and hurried to catch up to her. "Hey, Libby, I need to talk to you about something."

"What's up Cindy?"

"Look what I found on my pillow this morning." Cindy pulled the small pendant out of her pocket and showed it to her friend.

"Whoah girl, is that real silver? This must have cost someone a pretty penny."

"I know. I can't figure out who would have sent it. It had a note with it too." Cindy handed her the note.

Libby looked over the note. "Girl, have you been doing something I should know about?"

Cindy blushed. "If it were something like that, I'd have a clue who sent it."

"I suggest you keep it and wait. Whoever sent it is bound to say something."

"I guess you're right. I just wish I knew what they're talking about."

The rest of the day was as strange as that morning. She ended up answering most of the questions in class. Jimmy was continuously falling asleep at his desk, hence the chance to answer questions. Jimmy didn't correct her once and during gym he let her insults pass without an argument. She walked home slowly, her day had been so far out of the norm, that she was starting to think it was all a dream. It was a day unlike any other and everything that had happened had exhausted her. She drifted off to sleep with the pendant around her neck.

She was standing on an island. Two tree houses stood in the distance. A complicated series of pipes lead to each one.

Cindy woke up in a cold sweat. Her mind snapped back to the dream she had. It reminded her of the island Jimmy and her had been stranded on around a year ago. She remembered how she felt back then. It had been wonderful. She and Jimmy had seen things in each other that they had never seen before, For the first time she had felt free. It had been the most extraordinary time she had ever had. Cindy started to think. She looked at the pendant. That was it, the pendant had to have come from Jimmy.

Cindy rushed across the street and knocked on the door. Jimmy's mother opened the door, "Hi Mrs. Neutron, can I speak to Jimmy."

"Sure, he's in his room. Go upstairs and down the hall. Last door to your right."

"Thanks you Mrs. Neutron." Cindy went up the stairs and down the hall. She took a deep breath before knocking on the door.

His voice sounded from inside. "Come on in." Cindy pushed the door in and saw Jimmy over at his workbench. "I take it the theta wave generator worked."

"What?"

"The necklace, broadcasts on the frequency we sleep on. I trust you had a pleasent dream."

"You've been messing with my head! What gives you the right to do that!"

"I'm sorry Cindy. It only affects you when you're sleeping. Just take off the necklace before you go to sleep."

Cindy swallowed her heart as she asked. "Why did you give me this?"

"I just wanted to remind you that we can get along. We don't have to fight."

Cindy put her hand on his shoulder. "How did you afford this?"

Jimmy just shrugged his shoulders. "I made a diamond and sold it."

"You what?"

Jimmy finally turned around and placed his hand on the back of his head. He wore a silly grin on his face. "It's not that hard if you can accelerate time."

Cindy walked over to him. She leaned down and placed a kiss on his cheek. Both Jimmy and Cindy blushed. "Thank you, it was sweet."

Jimmy and Cindy entwined their hands. They both knew that their friends would faint when they heard.

FIN


End file.
